


Encased forever

by Sour_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Prehistoric, its about fossils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Boy/pseuds/Sour_Boy
Summary: I don't really know what this is but I felt like I needed to write about my favourite fossils.
Kudos: 1





	Encased forever

He was in pain. He could barely walk, breathing was hard.

The air was hot and dry, and he knew something was wrong, something bad would happen and he needed to hide.

Dragging his body in the sand until he came across a burrow. It would have to do.

Crawling into the burrow he notices it was already occupied.

He laid next to it; it did not react. Maybe it was sleeping

He felt safe next to the bigger predator. Whatever was going to happen could not get them from here.

He fell asleep with the sound of slow breathing of his companion and the sound of water running.

250 million years later they will be found fossilised together, in the same burrow the believed to be safe in.

Encased forever with one another.


End file.
